Protoform
Plot Out in space, a meteor passes by the Moon. The meteor heads straight for Earth. The meteor catches fire, as it enters the atmosphere. It plummets down, and gains speed and fiery tail, blazing behind. The meteor crashes, sending rock and dirt into the air, it continues digging through the ground, until it comes to a stop in the forests outside Charlotte. The the dust settles around the meteor, revealing it to be a mechanical sphere. The sphere starts moving, and it transforms into a tall mechanical humanoid with long tails coming off its head. It makes a sort of mechanical roar into the sky, and runs out of the forest, crashing onto the road. It starts running towards downtown. End Scene Bryce and Marissa are at a smoothie place, Mr. Smoothies, sipping on smoothies. Marissa calmly sips hers, then puts it down. (Marissa): This is nice. (Bryce): Well, I told Max to find someone else for the day, I needed a break. And I agree, smoothies are a lot less expensive than that french place... (Marissa): You don't have to spend tons of money on me, I just need a little attention. (Bryce): I get that, and I'm sorry that I've been so caught up with hero stuff. Plus the school years starting up again, so I've got that to look forward to... (the Infinity beeps a couple times) Uh... (Marissa): I thought you told him to leave you alone! (Bryce): It's not a call, the watch does this sometimes(pushes a small button on the side of the Infinity) (Infinity): Danger Alert: Sector 13 A. (Bryce): What? I don't even... (the dial pops up, and shows XLR8's hologram) I can't right now. The Infinity activates itself, and XLR8 stands in Bryce's place, but his eyes are completely white. He dashes off towards downtown. (Marissa): Great... now I'll have to call dad.... XLR8 arrives in downtown Charlotte and his eyes return to normal as he reverts. (Bryce): (holding up his wrist) DUDE! Ugh.. fine, fine. I'll handle this... Bryce finds the alien from earlier, jerking around. It sees a car drive by, and a small gun comes out of its arm. The alien fires a small, blue energy blast from the gun, and barely misses the car. Bryce transforms into Upgrade and merges with a motorcycle, speeding at the alien. The alien turns towards Upgrade, and shoots at him. Upgrade dodges, and then un-merges with the motorcycle to launch himself at the alien. He merges with the alien, who freaks out, and pulls upgrade off of itself. The alien then huddles into an alley and shakes uncontrollably. Upgrade reverts, and Bryce walks over to the alien slowly. (Bryce): I get it, you're scared, aren't you? (Alien): (speaks in a language of mechanical noises) (Bryce): Yeah. Look, I'm not going to hurt you anymore, I promise. The alien seems to take notice of Bryce's slow actions, and slowly crawls over to him. (Bryce): I'm Bryce, what's your name? The alien fires a blue ray from his eyes at a nearby computer store, seemingly scanning it. (Alien): I can not remember.... proto seems familiar... Proto... (Bryce): Okay, Proto, I'm a good guy. I'm going to take you to the Agents; they can help you. Okay? (Proto): Agents? (Bryce): He doesn't know what the Agents are... Maybe he has amnesia or something... They are police officers for the galaxy. I promise they won't hurt you either. But how to get you there, I'm not sure... Proto fires the blue ray from his eyes at a passing Chevy: Corvette, Stingray. A mechanical shifting sound is heard, as Proto gains some car-related pieces to his armor, most predominate the front piece of the car is split across his chest, with the headlights flashing forward. He then transforms into an exact replica of the Stingray and opens the door, while revving the engine. (Bryce): (astonished) Oh-ho-ho, nice! Bryce jumps in the driver's seat, and speeds off. End Scene Proto, in his Stingray form, with Bryce driving arrives at a store labeled Max's Plumbing. He gets out, and walks over to a garage door, and opens it. He motions his arms, and Proto slowly rolls inside, Bryce follows. Bryce shuts the door, after they get in. (Bryce): I'm going to go talk with them. I need you to stay here, I'll be back. Proto makes a sort of groaning noise, and Bryce pushes a few button on a keypad on a wall. The floor under him lowers like an elevator, taking him down to the main level of the IGSF base. Bryce walks over towards Max's office but Gwen stops him. (Bryce): Gwen, just don't. She backs off, and Bryce continues into Max's office. Max stands up, startled. (Max): Bryce... what are you doing here? (Bryce): I have an alien that I need help with. (Max): (disbelieving) You? You have an alien that you can't handle? (Bryce): I didn't say that. This confuses Max. Bryce takes Max into the garage, to see Proto. Max just looks at the car, still confused. (Max) This is a car. A nice car, but still just a car... (Bryce): He can't fit in here unless he is a car. We need to take him downstairs. Max, Proto, still in car form, and Bryce are lowered on an elevator down to the main level. Proto drives off the platform, and turns to face Max. Proto then transforms into his regular form, kneeling to face Max. (Proto): I am Proto. I request assistance in returning to my home planet. (Max): Well, it looks like you're not a proto anymore. (Proto): What? End Scene (Proto): I'm not a proto? What does that mean? (Max): Listen. You're part of a race known as Cybertronians. They make transform into any piece of technology that they've scanned, but most only one at a time. A protoform, or proto for short, is a Cybertronian without an alt. mode. but you've got one now, so you're not a protoform anymore. (Bryce): You know what he is, can you send him home? (Max): Well, that's easier than it sounds... Cybertron was destroyed in war. It isn't safe for Cybertronians. They all scattered across the galaxy looking for new homes. It appears that Proto decided to come to Earth, but lost his memory upon impact. (Proto): It can't be... I haven't even seen my home world, and it's gone... (Max): It's not gone, it's just uninhabitable. (Bryce): Well, I mean is there anything we can do? (Max): We can try sending a message out to his people. If they here it, they'll come. (Proto): Thank you. An alarm blares at the same time that the Infinity starts beeping. Max pushes a button on a computer and the screen shows Esoterica attacking Charlotte. (Bryce): I got it. Proto, stay here. Bryce runs over to the lift, and it takes him up. He runs out of the building, and slams the dial down. XLR8 dashes out of the green flash. He arrives where the Esoterica are and rams into them, knocking them down. He stops and lifts up his visor. (XLR8): When are you guys going to give up? Suddenly, more Esoterica teleport in and fire purple energy shots at XLR8. XLR8 dodges, and rams into the new Esoterica, knocking them down. The Esoterica all get up, and fire energy bolts at XLR8. The shots merge into one massive bolt. XLR8 runs around it, but it hits the ground, exploding and sending XLR8 flying forward. He lands at the base of the Esoterica's feet, and they charge energy bolts. XLR8 hits the Infinity, blinding the Esoterica with the flash. Overflow takes XLR8's place, and punches some of the Esoterica away. He 'stands' up and whips his arm into the remaining Esoterica. More Esoterica teleport in and fire energy bolts. They push Overflow back, and he hits the Infinity, shifting into Spit Ball. Spit Ball spits out a plasma ball, and jumps on top. He rolls it through the Esoterica, picking them up and he eventually bunches them all in it. He jumps down off the huge plasma ball and looks at his work. (Spit Ball): I'd say, job well done. (he detonates the plasma ball) The Esoterica teleport out of the air before they hit the ground. A new set of Esoterica teleport onto the scene. (Spit Ball): Are you kidding me?! Spit Ball jumps up and spits out a plasma ball, and then reverts. Bryce falls on his butt. (Bryce): (at Infinity) What gives?! The hourglass symbol has shifted to red, and the Infinity makes a power-down noise when Bryce turns the dial. (Bryce): Great. The Esoterica approach him. Suddenly, they hear a car horn and are rammed by Proto in his Stingray form. He transforms and opens fire on the Esoterica, each shot dissipating them into purple dust. He lowers his weapons after having defeated all the Esoterica. (Bryce): Proto, I told you to stay with Max. (Proto) If I had, you would not have made it. (Bryce): Thank you... Proto transforms, and drives off into the night. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson (cameo) *Max Tennyson *Proto (first appearance) *Marissa Harper Villains *Esoterica Aliens *XLR8 (2x) *Upgrade *Overflow *Spit Ball Trivia *Proto makes his first appearance. *Proto is technically the main villain of the episode, even though he is classified as a hero. *This is the first time, since Bryce and Gwen teamed up, that Gwen only made a cameo appearance. Category:BBO Category:Episodes Category:Brywarrior